The Mysterious Region of Mokjo
by MysticMajinGoku
Summary: A story that was on my other account, but now its completely different. Five teenagers travel the region of Mokjo, where they will see and possibly catch over 300 Pokemon while battling the villainous Team Dimension. Rated T for language and some violence
1. Ch 1: The Mokjo Journey Starts!

**A/N: Yo! It's MysticMajinGoku back with one of the stories I had on my KakarotSSj3 account. This region and MOST of its created Pokémon were made by me. Some Pokémon were made by A-arbor, read his fanfictions, they're pretty good.**

Ch. 1: The Mokjo Journey Starts! An Adventure Begins!

It is a bright but windy day in the small city everyone calls Kibou Town. Our story begins in the house of 7452 Lunape Avenue.

Crimson burst awoke, his entire face dripping in sweat. He was the kind to sweat when he was under pressure. He yawned and searched the nightstand next to him for his glasses.

He grabbed the black glasses and put them on. Without them, he probably would've ran into a wall. Even though he could see pretty good without glasses, his vision would suddenly become worse at times.

He grasped the small black clock on the nightstand and stared at the time on it. In huge, red numbers it read, **4:24 A.M.**

Today was different than any other day. Today was the day he, along with his friends were scheduled to receive a Pokémon from Professor Cedar, the world famous Pokémon Professor. After all he had just turned 13, meaning that he was eligible to go on his own journey through Mokjo.

Crimson sighed as he continued to sit up in the full-sized bed. "_Man, I have to relax. I just turned 13... I'm scheduled to receive a Pokémon... in a couple of hours Viridian (Vinny), Cadmium (Caden), Cobalt , Veronica and I will be on our way to the boat that takes us to the full region of Mokjo._" He told himself.

It turned out that Kibou Town was a small island located south of Mokjo. It was connected to the full region until a storm pushed it back centuries ago. Now in order to get to Mokjo, you had to travel by boat for two and a half days.

Anyways, Crimson Smith is a tall but kinda skinny boy. He was born in the faraway region of Sinnoh, but moved here when he was only five years old. He has black hair that he brushes down and he sometimes wears a baseball cap over it. He has crimson colored eyes, which is kinda how he got his name. He is also named after his grandfather, whose name is Krimson.

Crimson has four best friends that he has known since he first moved to Kibou Town. One of his friend's name is Viridian (Vinny) Johnson. He was born in Viridian City, which his ancestors founded in the 1400s, and moved to Kibou Town at the age of four. He is the oldest of the three friends and has light brown hair that he keeps spiked up and green eyes.

His other friend's name is Veronica Martinez. She is the only one of the friends who was born in Mokjo. She has black hair that she keeps down and violet eyes. She is the most serious one in the group and tries to stop the boys from doing something they'll get in trouble for. She has a crush on Crimson, who she doesn't know feels the same way.

His other friends are siblings. One is Cadmium Rodriguez. Most people call him Caden, his true nickname. He has blonde hair and golden eyes. He's pretty playful and full of pranks, even making his twin sister pee on herself once. He was born in Hoenn, Petalburg City to be exact.

The last of Crimson's friends are Cobalt Rodriguez. She has long blonde hair that she dyed blue on the tips and sky blue eyes. She is the twin brother of Cadmium and was born in Hoenn like him.

The boy laid on his pillow, desperately trying to drift himself back to sleep. However, he couldn't put himself back to sleep. After what seemed an endless battle between boy and pillow, Crimson looked at the alarm clock, **4:28 A.M.**, it read.

"Damn, I think I'll go relax at Spind Creek." Crimson said to himself as he got out of his bed and got dressed in anything he could find on the floor.

When he was finished finding something to wear he wore a blue t-shirt with a red jacket on top of it. He had some blue jeans and threw on a pair of his red Jordans. He also threw a cap on his head. He then crept downstairs, not wanting to awaken his mother or father.

When he managed to sneak out of the house, Crimson started walking to the small creek close to his house. It was known as Spind Creek, after all it was the breeding river of the Water- and Poison-Type Pokémon Spind, along with their evolved form Shathorn.

There Crimson looked up to see a girl sitting by the creek. A girl that was taller than some girls but shorter than Crimson was there. She wore a purple shirt that hung off her shoulders and black skinny jeans. She had black hair with the tips a violet color and purple eyes that sparkled as she looked at Crimson. This beautiful girl went by the name of Veronica, Veronica Martinez.

"Hey Crimson!" She smiled as she hugged the boy. She smiled as they exchanged hugs, after all she did like him.

Not long after Crimson and Veronica sat down they started to talk. "So, you nervous too?" She asked.

"Yeah, good to know I'm not the only one." Crimson laughed as the two got closer to one another. Just as they started to hold hands, another figure appeared.

The two friends looked back to see their friend Viridian, a muscular yet skinny boy with light brown hair he kept spiked up. He wore a green tank top and cargo shorts. He went by Vinny for short, and also because he hated his name.

"Hey Crims and DEVIL!" Vinny laughed as he saw the two teens. He didn't really mean that Veronica was a devil that was just how he played around with people.

Vinny's laughter was cut short as he was smacked in the head by an infuriated Veronica. "Damn, I was just fucking playing... You two were moving towards each other and were getting ready to kiss... you really should date one another." Vinny explained. Crimson and Veronica blushed with both agreement and anger.

"No we shouldn't!" Crimson and Veronica yelled at the same time.

"You two really should," Another voice said.

Crimson recognized the voice and sighed. He turned around tom see nothing but still yelled, "Why the fuck are you here... Caden?" A tan boy with very light blonde hair and sparkling golden eyes jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the other three teenagers. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and khaki pants. Caden smirked as he walked by his friends.

"Two words Crimson... fuck you. I was just teasing." He smiled as he reached his friends.

"Where's your sister?" Veronica asked the boy as he sat down next to her. She wasn't so keen about being the only girl with 3 boys.

"Here I am!"

Veronica was thrilled at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a tan girl with her curly, golden hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes. She wore a blue short sleeved covered by a black jacket with blue stripes on it. She wore blue shorts as she hugged her best friend Veronica. She went by the name of Cobalt but most people called her Kobe for short.

"And Vinny, I heard you talking about my best friend!" Cobalt laughed as she pushed the boy with her foot, making him trip and fall into the creek.

When Vinny climbed out of the creek, he found that all of his friends were laughing at him. "FUCK YOU ALL!" He shouted as he scratched the bloody marks and bite marks that he acquired from the Spind and Shathorn.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later!**

The five best friends were huddled around the puddle Vinny had left when he was dripping wet. Crimson sat next to Vinny, who sat next to Caden, who sat next to Cobalt, who sat next to Veronica.

"Well, we all know what today is... so I was guessing we could relieve ourselves with a game." Crimson explained.

"I know one! How about Would You Rather?" Vinny suggested.

"Sure," Crimson said.

"Yeah!" Caden and Cobalt said in union.

"That sounds fun!" Veronica stated.

"Okay, I'll go first! Would you rather fuck a Ebucktion or run around the entire Mokjo region without clothes?" Crimson asked his friends.

His friends took a while to think and when they did these were their answers.

"Travel the entire Mokjo region without clothes. An Ebucktion would burn my privates off." Caden laughed.

"What he said... but without the second part." The girls responded.

"What are you guys talking about? My mom would kill me if she found out I didn't have on clothes in the SHOWER! I'd rather fuck an Ebucktion." Vinny told his friends.

"Wanna give it a try?" Crimson smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked as he saw his friend's devious smile.

"I'll give you twenty dollars if you go into that forest and take a picture humping an Ebucktion and just so you remember... all Ebucktion are male and quickly angered." Crimson said to his friend.

"Deal, but you better have my twenty dollars when I come back. And if my privates have to be checked, I'm sending you the hospital bill." Vinny joked as he grabbed his camera, ready to record the video and walked into the small forest nearby their spot.

A few minutes later Vinny walked back to his seat limping. He had hoof prints all over his clothes and a small flame was on his underwear, which were shown since half of his pants were ripped off.

"That Ebucktion took half of my pants... and my virginity." Vinny joked as he got a pair of clothes that looked exactly liked his other ones out of his backpack and changed behind a bush.

"Okay my turn! Crimson would you rather admit your feelings to Veronica or DIE!" Vinny smirked.

"Um, admit my feelings to Veronica." Crimson said almost immediately. Vinny now smiled while Crimson and Veronica blushed bloody red.

"So you admit you have feelings for her!" He smirked.

"NO! Um, anyone got a different game." Crimson asked his friends.

"How about spin the bottle!" Caden asked his friends as he found a bottle on the ground and put it in the middle of the circle the group formed.

"That sounds kinda good. But I'm not kissing a boy!" Vinny said as he spun the bottle. The bottle stopped as it pointed at Cobalt, who blushed as she leaned towards Vinny.

The two exchanged a kiss that lasted only three seconds before they backed away from one another. "Never speak of this!" Cobalt commanded her friends.

Next, Veronica spun the bottle. When it spun, Vinny "accidently" put his foot out to make it stop on Crimson.

"Hey, you cheater!" Veronica and Crimson both yelled at their friend.

"Just kiss! I kissed the monster over there!" Vinny commanded his friends as he pointed at Cobalt. The girl eyeballed the boy angrily. "Sorry!" Vinny apologized.

Veronica and Crimson leaned towards one another and exchanged a kiss that lasted not five but ten seconds until the two realized they were still kissing. Both backed away from each other as they blushed.

"Well, I think this is a good time to stop the game... Caden is already sleep." Crimson yawned as he laid down on the grass. Soon everyone was fast asleep on the grassy floor.

* * *

**Later that Morning!**

Crimson awoke and saw that everyone else were still fast asleep. "Guys, wake up!" He yelled. His screaming voice was enough to wake up everyone.

"Momma, I don't wanna go to school!" Caden yawned as he awoke.

"Well, you may not wanna go to school but you sure as hell want to receive your first Pokémon!" Crimson told his friends as they burst awake.

"We only have 2 hours to be at the Professor's lab... meet at my house in an hour and a half!" He added as they each ran to their respective homes.

When Crimson got home he ran upstairs and freshened up. He then hopped in the shower and changed into his clothes, the same clothes he wore yesterday, only fresher. He walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Crimson greeted as his grabbed his bag and dropped it by the door for when he was ready to leave. He then checked it. His clothes, PokéGear, etc. were all in there, packed nicely by his mom.

"Hello, Crimson! Breakfast is now ready," His mom said as she brought two stacks of pancakes to the table, one for Crimson and one for his father. Crimson took a seat by his dad and started to apply syrup to the flapjacks.

"So, are you ready to get a Pokémon?" Crimson's dad asked. The boy nodded excitedly and started to dig into the food, his friend's would be arriving any minute.

"Great, do you have any idea which Pokémon you'll get?" His dad asked. The boy shook his head.

"No not really. The Professor sent me a picture of all 5 of the Pokémon available. I'm leaning towards the Fire-Type or the Electric-Type." He answered. After five minutes he was completely done with his meal, and right on time since his friends walked into his house right at that moment.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith! We were just heading by to pick up Crimson before heading to the laboratory." Veronica explained.

"That's alright, he just finished his breakfast. Any of you want some pancakes, there are enough to go around." Mrs. Smith asked the children.

"No ma'am. We already ate our breakfast and we can't be late." The teens answered as they along with Crimson walked out of the house, each with their bags on their back.

"We'll miss you, bye! And remember to call, unlike your brother!" His parents reminded Crimson as they closed the door. After all, that was the last time they would see him for a long time.

All of Crimson's friends had on what they had yesterday, only it was fresher and cleaner. They only had 10 minutes to get to the Professor's lab to receive their Pokémon.

**Five Minutes Later**

The five teenagers had made it to the laboratory right on time. They were staring at a huge, black, high tech building labeled,** Professor Cedar's Pokémon Research Lab**.

All of them walked into the building and saw gadgets all around the place. They then saw a man with a five o'clock shadow and a gray beard waving at them. He had a white lab coat on and his gray hair combed back. "I am Professor Cedar, follow me!" He instructed the group.

The five soon-to-be trainers followed the man to a room with only a table in it. The table with five Pokéballs, five strange devices each a different color, and twenty-five smaller Pokéballs grouped by fives.

"You three must be my ten o'clock trainers scheduled to receive a Starter Pokémon, eh?" The man asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great! I am Professor Cedric Cedar, top professor in the region of Mokjo!" The man said happily.

"I am Crimson, this is Veronica, Viridian, Cobalt, and Cadmium!" Crimson introduced. The professor smiled.

"Ah, each like a color! Now then, are you ready to meet and receive your Starters?" He asked. Everyone nodded once again. Professor Cedar grabbed the five big Pokéballs and unleashed the Pokémon.

"First Volcanup, a Fire-Type," The professor introduced, referring to a small, red-orangish dog-like Pokémon with small flames on its body and a fiery tail.

"Next is Leafinja, a Grass-Type," The professor continued, focusing on a human shaped, green Pokémon made mostly of leaves and had a mask made of a black material, hiding its face.

"This is Fishron, a Water-Type," The professor added, talking about a small blue goldfish-like Pokémon with silver armor covering most of its body.

"Now this is Poisi, a Poison-Type," The professor said, mainly focusing on a small, violet squirrel-like Pokémon with poisonous spikes poking out of its tail, back, arms, and legs. It had white gloves on is hands, a black ripped jumpsuit on, and white beady eyes.

"And last, but not least is Chivolt, an Electric-Type!" The professor finished, referring to a small, chimp Pokémon with yellow fur and black, electrified boxing gloves on its hands along with a tail packed with electricity poking out of its behind.

The trainers were astonished by the Pokémon and made their choices. It turned out that Crimson chose Volcanup, Vinny got a Leafinja, Cobalt received the Fishron, Veronica chose Poisi, and Chivolt became Caden's Pokémon.

"Good, now take these machines!" The professor told the kids as they each received a machine the color of what their name was (Crimson-Red/ Vinny-Green/ Veronica-Purple/ Caden-Yellow/ Cobalt-Blue) and 5 empty Pokéballs each.

"What are these?" Caden asked the professor as he studied the device.

"These devices are Pokédexes. They record data on every Pokémon you see, and they get even more data if you catch the Pokémon," He explained. "I've always wanted to complete it but I've gotten too old, so I think you youngsters should do it for me."

"Um, okay?" The kids responded in confusion.

"Now off to Kibou Harbor! The boat to Mokjo leaves in two hours. Head north and you'll reach the docks in about an hour! Good luck on your journey!" Professor Cedar smiled as the students were on their way to Kibou Harbor.

"Thank you, professor!" Crimson said before leaving. The others said the same and were on their way.

* * *

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 5): Tackle, Howl/ Blaze**

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 5): Punch, Growl/ Overgrow**

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 5): Scratch, Leer/ Poison Point**

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 5): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Static**

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 5): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

**_In P.C./ At Cedar's_**

N/A


	2. Ch 2: Wild Pokemon Attack!

Ch. 2: To the Harbor, We Go! Wild Pokémon Attack!

**A/N: Time for the next chapter! I hope you like it! Also, check out A-arbor's fanfictions such as Journeys through Janna! Time to read fool!**

It was a beautiful day in Kibou Town. The sun shined, wild Psycat purred and relaxed, other Pokémon smiled and cried in happiness. It was just great. It was too bad the five new trainers Crimson, Veronica, Vinny, Cobalt, and Caden weren't enjoying the view. Nope, they were walking through Route 101, a road that lead to the Kibou Harbors, where the trainers would catch a boat to the main island of Mokjo. From their they would decide whether to accompany one another on their journey or travel alone.

"Chivolt, attack with Punch!" Caden happily commanded his new Starter Pokémon, which was the Electric- and Fighting-Type Pokémon, Chivolt.

The Chimp Pokémon sent a punch flying towards the opposing Pokémon, which happened to be Vinny's Leafinja.

"Counter with your own Punch!" Vinny said to his Pokémon, which was his Starter Pokémon.

Vinny's Leafinja sent its own fist towards Chivolt. Both Pokémon were attacked by the other's attack.

Vinny and Chivolt were in an intense battle against each other to see how powerful their Starter Pokémon were. The girls watched them as Crimson had wondered off somewhere.

"Leafinja, use Growl!" Vinny told his Pokémon. The Ninja Pokémon let loose a fierce growl that frightened the Chimp Pokémon, lowering its attack power in the process.

"Chivolt use your Thunder Wave!" Caden announced. His Electric-Type punched the opposing Leafinja and sent out a wave of static, paralyzing the Grass-Type in the process.

The Leafinja could barely move so this would be the perfect time for Caden and his Chivolt to attack.

"Punch attack now!" Caden added. His Chivolt knocked the paralyzed Pokémon out by punching it with all the strength it had, meaning that Caden had just won their friendly battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile w/ Crimson**

Crimson had wondered off for a minute because he was starting to train his Volcanup. He had already leveled it up to level six by battling a Psycat and a Vocugzy, now he was locked in a battle against a wild Toxhik.

"Volcanup use Tackle," Crimson commanded his Starter Pokémon, which attacked the flying Pokémon with a powerful smash into its right wing, making it fall out of the sky and land on its back, hard.

"Yes, now use..." Crimson started, but before he could finish his command, his Volcanup unleashed a small flame onto Toxhik, burning and knocking it out.

"Whoa, that was Ember!" Crimson told his Volcanup as he reached into his bag. He got out one of the empty Pokéballs that was given to him by Professor Cedar.

Crimson pressed the button on the ball and watched it blow up to a bigger size. "Go, Pokéball!" He yelled as he threw the enlarged ball at the unconscious Toxhik.

All the Chick Pokémon could do was watch as the red ball hit it, sucking the Pokémon into it. The ball wiggled around for a while until sudden, it stopped. That meant that Crimson had succeeded in catching his first wild Pokémon.

"Whoa, I gotta tell the others that I just caught a Toxhik!" Crimson smiled as he grabbed his newest partner's Pokéball before running back to his friend's location, with his Volcanup following him.

* * *

**Back w/ Everyone Else!**

"Hey, quit trying to eat a Coltruption!" Veronica commanded Vinny, who was trying to stuff a colt-like Pokémon into his mouth.

"But I'm so hungry I could eat a Horse Pokémon!" Vinny laughed as he let go of the Pokémon, letting it run away.

Cobalt laughed as her brother started to freak out about her Fishron being on top of his head. She was laughing her ass off as he repeatedly tried to knock it off.

"Get this shit off of me!" He repeatedly yelled, ruffling through his hair also. When it finally jumped off, he was super happy.

"Thank you! Your stupid fish Pokémon is off my face." He smiled, much to his sister's anger.

"My what? Let's see if you think my Pokémon is stupid when its biting the flesh off your skin! You do know that Fishron are carnivorous." Cobalt snickered as she returned the Goldfish Pokémon to its Pokéball.

Suddenly Vinny's Leafinja was blasted by a small flame, causing its trainer to look at the source of it... which happened to be Crimson's Volcanup.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Vinny said out loud as he sprayed his Leafinja with the Potion he had in his pocket.

"What? I was just training my Volcanup," Crimson cried before petting his Volcanup, causing it to bark in happiness. "Now, Ember on that tree!"

"Oh really? Let's see what level it is!" Vinny smirked as he got out his green Pokédex. He pointed it at Volcanup and read.

"Volcanup, Puppy Pokémon, blah blah blah, level 7, blah blah, Tackle, Howl, Ember, blah blah, Blaze-" He stopped himself as he read it from the beginning.

"Damn bro, it's level seven already?" Vinny asked his best friend, who still had a smile on his face.

"That's not all though!" Crimson laughed.

"What do you mean?" Vinny questioned his friend. He knew Crimson was hiding something and he wanted to know.

"I'll just let you see it for yourself! Toxhik, come out!" Crimson shouted at the top of his lungs, causing his other friends to gather around him.

A red Pokémon with a violet, oozy liquid on its wings and tail came out of the Pokéball. It was the Toxhik that Crimson had caught only minutes ago.

"No way! You caught a Pokémon already?" Veronica said to her friend, before pulling out her purple Pokédex and scanning Toxhik.

The Pokédex beeped, "**_Toxhik, the Chick Pokémon. Toxhik fly around in the air while releasing a gas to poison their enemies and prey. It is a Poison- and Flying-Type. Level 4; Quick Attack, Leer; Poison Touch_**"

"Pretty cool right?" Crimson bragged as he returned his Toxhik. Crimson continued to admire his new Pokémon until he was shrugged on the shoulder by Vinny.

"Um, Crimson... you might want to look up for a second." Vinny told his friend.

Crimson looked up and saw that he and his friends were surrounded by dozens of wild Pokémon. Only each Pokémon looked different than a second before. Now they had flashing red eyes, small black things on their foreheads, and wanted to kill the five trainers.

The five trainers saw that wild Psycat, Toxhik, and Monkolution had surrounded them and were about to attack at any second. They knew that the only way out of this trouble would be to use their Pokémon.

A Psycat fired a blast of rainbow colored energy at Crimson. "Volcanup, use Ember!" The boy exclaimed as his Pokémon unleashed a flame that devoured the Psybeam and hit many of the wild Pokémon.

"Um guys, can you help?" Crimson asked his friends, who responded by releasing their Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"Leafinja, use Punch to knock these Pokémon away!" Vinny told his Pokémon, who obeyed without question. It punched any Pokémon that came within it range with a strong fist but even its trainer knew that it wouldn't be able to hold the wild Pokémon off for long.

"Crimson, they're starting to come at us faster, we need to find a way out of the middle of them!" Caden explained as his Chivolt used Punch on all the Pokémon it could.

"Or make a way out! Volcanup use Ember to make us a way out of this frenzy." Crimson said as his Volcanup started to charge up a Ember attack. It had to be very powerful if it was to make a path out of the frenzy.

His Volcanup unleashed the scorching flame and most of the Pokémon were pushed out of the way. That allowed the five trainers and their Pokémon to flee the crowd of enraged Pokémon.

"Why are those Pokémon attacking us?" Veronica asked Crimson as they continued to run.

"Wait I think I know now! All of them had a small black item on their head, which may be the cause of their anger. If we get it off of them it may stop everything. Cobalt tell your Pokémon to use Screech when it comes and Vinny tell your Leafinja to use Growl when I command my Pokémon okay... also everyone yell as loud as you can!" Crimson explained.

All of the wild Pokémon homed in on the trainers. When they were close enough to hear yells, Crimson started to command his Pokémon.

"Volcanup, use Howl!" He yelled with Vinny and Cobalt following suit. "Leafinja use Growl!" "Fishron, use Screech!" They said as their Pokémon combined noises created a huge echo. The black items on the wild Pokémon foreheads cracked and shattered, knocking all of the Pokémon unconscious.

"Whoa, we did it!" Crimson laughed as the five trainers returned their Pokémon. They had stopped the rampaging Pokémon without getting injured. That was a big deal for some starting trainers.

"What do you think caused the Pokémon to be like that?" Caden asked his fellow trainers.

"I don't know, but I bet that was just the beginning. We better watch out in the future." Vinny said as the trainers watched one another.

Suddenly Crimson looked at the time. "Oh shit! Our boat leaves in 30 minutes! We should get going!" He yelled as he, along with his friends started running towards Kibou Harbor.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them dressed in all gray. He was on the phone with someone.

"What do those kids have to do with anything?" He asked the person he was talking to.

"Your mission is to eliminate all five of them."

"Why? They're just beginning trainers!"

"Our master says that they're not hurtful now, but in the future they will become a threat to our plan."

"Okay, I will ambush them on the Kibou Express Line! I'm out," The boy in gray smirked as he started to follow the group.

* * *

**Who is the boy working for and who is the cause of the abusive Pokémon? You'll find answers to these and other questions on the next chapter.**

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 7): Tackle, Howl, Ember/ Blaze**

**(Female) Toxhik (Level 4): Quick Attack, Leer/ Poison Touch**

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 6): Punch, Growl/ Overgrow**

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 5): Scratch, Leer/ Poison Point**

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 6): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Static**

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 5): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

**_In P.C./ At Cedar's_**

N/A


	3. Ch 3: An Enemy Rises!

Ch. 3: A Danger Rises! Attack of the Trainer in Gray!

The five trainers walked until they saw a huge, white cruise ship waiting in the water. On the side, in golden letters it read, _The Kibou Express_.

"Whoa, that's a huge ship!" Vinny told himself as he, along with his friends walked towards the harbor. When they arrived at the ship, they saw a man dressed in a sailor suit waiting for them.

"Ticket, please!" He said in a deep voice, holding out his hand. The trainers looked at him in confusion. They didn't know that they needed a ticket to get onboard the ship.

"Did any of you guys receive a ticket from the professor?" Caden asked his friend, all of who said no, instead of Crimson.

"The professor gave me five tickets and said that they'll be handy. Here, we each take one." Crimson added as he got five golden tickets out of his backpack, giving one to each of each friends and keeping one for himself.

The trainers gave the guard their tickets and he punctured them with a ticket clipper, which meant that they were able to head onboard the cruise ship.

The trainers were amazed by how big the ship looked on the inside. Hundreds of other trainers wee probably on their way to the main island just like them. It was also acceptable to battle others in their cabins on this ship, meaning that they could level up their Pokémon.

"Okay, it says that our rooms are D12 and D13, which means they're on this hall." Crimson explained to his friends as he headed west to the hall where all of the "D" bedrooms were. They journeyed that hall until they arrived at their rooms.

"Okay, us boys will take D12, you girls can settle in D13. Meet us out here in 10 minutes with your swimming suit, this ship has a hot tub and swimming pools." Crimson told his friends as they went into their respective rooms.

When Crimson, Vinny, and Caden arrived in the room they saw that there were only two beds, a top bunk and a bottom bunk. They stared at one another before talking.

"I take top bunk!" Caden announced as he threw himself, along with his backpack on the top bunk of the bunk bed. He got a pair of golden trunks out of his bag and walked into the bathroom to put them on.

"I take bottom!" Crimson yelled as he sat down and landed on the bottom bunk of the bed. He threw his backpack (guess what color it is) on the bed with him and opened it. He took out his two Pokéballs and red swimming trunks and sat them next to him.

"Well, I guess I'm bunking on the floor." Vinny laughed as he laid a blanket on the ground, this would be where he would sleep tonight. He then looked in his backpack and found his forest green trunks.

Veronica and Cobalt had easily decided where they would be sleeping, with Veronica on the bottom bunk and Cobalt on the top one. They got out their swimming trunks with Veronica wearing a purple two-piece suit and Cobalt wearing a baby blue one-piece suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teen in gray had arrived at the entrance to the ship. He was stopped by the sailor guarding the ship.

"Ticket!" The guard yelled, to which the teen in gray laughed. "Hmph, Executive Grayson doesn't answer to no one! Rodon, use Tail Smash!" Grayson smirked as he unleashed his Pokémon.

The Pokémon was a small, gray rodent-like Pokémon with scales under its sleek gray fur. It had a long, scaly tail and sharp claws and fangs. This Pokémon was a Dragon- and Normal-Type.

The Rodon swung its tail at the sailor and knocked him into the ocean. "Now, Dragon Rage!" Grayson continued. His Dragon-Type unleashed a ferocious flame that disintegrated and killed the sailor.

The boy smiled as he returned his Pokémon and walked aboard the ship, getting ready to hunt down Crimson and his friends. As he got on, the boat started to leave the port, towards the mainland of Mokjo.

* * *

Crimson and his friends finally exited their rooms. They had on their swimming suits since they were planning to go swimming. Then they looked at the map of the inside of the boat.

"Whoa, this place has a training area! I have to check that out!" Crimson said as he ran towards the area for he could train his new Toxhik.

"Cool, an arcade! Gotta go!" Caden smiled as he ran towards the arcade, ready to get his game on.

"Indoor movie theater, with an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Vinny said as he ran off towards his location.

Now only Veronica and Cobalt were together.

"Guess, it's only us two! Are we still going swimming?" Cobalt asked her friend as she turned around, only to see Veronica running off. "There's a spa here! I need a day to relax!" She yelled.

Cobalt sighed as she walked towards the swimming pool, just because her friend's weren't coming didn't mean that she couldn't go.

* * *

**Meanwhile w/ Crimson**

Crimson had finally found the training grounds on the boat. He was dressed in his traveling clothes since he switched when he passed his room.

"Whoa, I can change the environment of the field!" Crimson laughed as he turned the knob on the wall, changing the environment of the field from a regular room to a simulated rocky field.

When Crimson looked up he saw a boy staring at him. He had black eyes and blue shorts on with his yellow shirt. He also wore a baseball cap.

"Yo, wanna battle?" The boy asked Crimson as he got out a Pokéball. Crimson accepted the offer as he got out one of his Pokéballs.

"Flufee, come on out!" The boy yelled, sending out a small, tan colored, hamster-like Pokémon from the ball in his hand.

Crimson got out his red Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon. The machine explained, "**_Flufee, the Fluffy Pokémon. Flufee are nocturnal and hunt for berries at night while blending into trees and dead leaves during the day. It is a Normal-Type. Level 3; Tackle, Charm; Cute Charm_**"

"Hurry up and choose your Pokémon!" The boy hurried as he grew impatient.

"Fine, fine! Volcanup, come on out!" Crimson responded as he sent out his Starter Pokémon. Volcanup let out a growl as it saw the boy's Flufee.

"Flufee, attack with Tackle!" The boy explained. His Pokémon dashed towards Volcanup, but Crimson had a different plan.

"Jump behind one of the big rocks!" Crimson commanded his Volcanup, who obeyed its trainer and avoided being hit by hiding behind a rock.

"Now Ember!" Crimson commanded his Pokémon. The Puppy Pokémon struck the opposing Pokémon with a small flame, burning it in the process.

"Tackle!" The boy ordered his Flufee, which obeyed by slamming into Volcanup, to bad it didn't do much damage, since its burn cut its attack in half.

"What did that do! Flufee, use Tackle again!" The boy said to his Pokémon, but when he looked down he saw that his Pokémon had collapsed from its burns.

"Darn it! Well, whatever your name is... here's 105 dollars. I learned that whenever you lose a battle you have to pay the winner some money. Your Volcanup is very strong." The boy told Crimson as he handed him some money before heading somewhere else.

Crimson was pleased with himself as he congratulated his Volcanup on its win. He then looked up to see a boy that looked around 15, maybe 16. He wore a gray hoodie to hide his black t-shirt and black hair. He had blue jeans and his black eyes let out a deathly stare. He spoke with a calm, but serious voice.

"Are you Crimson Smith?" The boy asked Crimson, who replied with a confused voice.

"Um, yeah. But how do you know me? Who are you?" Crimson replied. The boy turned his frown into a smirk.

"Hmph, I'm Grayson, Grayson Scott. I was told that you were a threat to my "team" so I was sent to eliminate you and your friends." Grayson smirked as he got out a Pokéball.

"I- I swear if you hurt any of my friends-" Crimson said before being stopped by Grayson.

"Calm down, I haven't hurt any of your friends... yet. I decided to eliminate the strongest first." Grayson explained as he pointed the Pokéball at Crimson.

"Jetist use Flying Kick!" The boy yelled as he unleashed a blue and white Pokémon with wings like an airplane that smashed its foot into Crimson's ribcage, pushing him into the wall and knocking off his glasses.

"Oh, so that's how it is! Toxhik use Tackle, and Volcanup, use Ember!" Crimson demanded as he put back on his glasses and sent out his Pokémon.

Crimson's Toxhik tried to smash into the opposing Jetist, only to be knocked away by a scaly tail belonging to Grayson's Rodon.

His Volcanup charged up a ball of fire in front of its month and unleashed it onto Grayson's Jetist. But Grayson had a different motive.

"Jetist use Deflect!" The trainer said as he saw the Ember coming towards his Pokémon. The Jet Pokémon created a barrier that blocked the Ember, which made it only affected by half of the attack's power while Volcanup suffered the other half of the attack's power.

"Rodon, use Dragon Rage on that Toxhik! Jetist use Gust on that Volcanup!" Grayson announced. His Pokémon let out their gruesome growls before locking on to their targets.

The Rodent Pokémon unleashed its Dragon Rage on Toxhik and the Chick Pokémon was overwhelmed by the attack as it fell to the ground, defeated.

Grayson's Jetist then flapped its wings, resulting in a huge gust of wind blowing Volcanup off of its feet. Rodon then ran towards Volcanup to finish it with a Tail Smash attack, only for another voice to echo through the room.

"Poisi, use Poison Pin!" Veronica yelled as her Starter Pokémon unleashed the spikes on its body at Grayson's Pokémon. The spikes struck Rodon and Jetist head on as they created a cloud of smoke. That created the perfect distraction for Crimson, along with his Pokémon to escape.

Grayson smirked as he saw Veronica and Crimson run away. "I'll get you soon enough, but for now some business to attend to." He laughed as he disappeared from the smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Caden!**

Caden yawned as he walked down the hallway. He was heading to the all-you-can-eat buffet he had heard about from Vinny. He didn't know that his friend's were in danger, nor did he know that he was being trailed.

Grayson had spotted Caden and was following him at the moment. He was going to eliminate him quietly so that Crimson and Veronica wouldn't hear him and come to the rescue.

"Rodon, use Dragon Rage!" He yelled as he released his Rodon, which unleashed a blast of dragon energy at Caden, who barely manage to move out of the way.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" The confused trainer asked Grayson, who still had a smirk on his face.

"Jetist knock him down with Flying Kick," Grayson commanded his Jetist, which zoomed towards Caden at full speed. Just as the Jet Pokémon was about to hit Caden, a ball of flames struck it head on, knocking it away.

Caden turned to see Crimson, Veronica, and their Pokémon staring at him and Grayson. He thanked Crimson and went over by his friends before sending out his Chivolt to join the battle.

"Urgh! Crimson I see you found me... but do you really think that outnumbering me will make any difference? But it's a shame all of the wild Pokémon I commanded to attack you didn't do nothing but make you stronger." Grayson smiled as his Pokémon came to his side.

"Who is this guy?" Caden asked Crimson, who responded quick and easily.

"I'll tell you later... but all you have to know is that he's after us and our friends." Crimson explained, much to Caden's surprise.

"I don't even know this guy! But, Chivolt use Punch!" Caden said as his Chivolt tried to attack Grayson. Who responded by dodging the Pokémon's attack.

"Rodon, use Tail Smash on this weak Chivolt." Grayson commanded his Pokémon, which slammed its strong tail into Chivolt, severely injuring it. Grayson then kicked the unconscious Pokémon over to its trainer.

"Damn, this dude is strong!" Caden said as he returned his Chivolt to its Pokéball.

"Volcanup, attack with Ember!" Crimson told his Pokémon. Volcanup unleashed another Ember on Grayson and his Pokémon, only this time it knocked both Jetist and Rodon out, shocking Grayson as he returned them.

"Shit! You've defeated my Pokémon... but you must know, I will return!" The boy smiled before jumping off the ship into the ocean.

"Whoa, he just jumped off the ship into a Stark infested ocean." Caden said to himself as Crimson returned his Pokémon.

"I think we need to find Vinny and Cobalt and settle in for the night." Crimson sighed as he started looking for his two other friends.

* * *

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 7): Tackle, Howl, Ember/ Blaze**

**(Female) Toxhik (Level 4): Quick Attack, Leer/ Poison Touch**

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 6): Punch, Growl/ Overgrow**

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 6): Scratch, Leer, Poison Pin/ Poison Point**

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 6): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Static**

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 5): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

**_In P.C./ At Cedar's_**

**N/A**


End file.
